Playing Possum
by AiEiNoTenshi
Summary: Sakura's not quite the girly type and Sasuke, her bestfriend as usual... is the perfect person in everyone's eyes. HOw long will their friendship last? Check it out..


**Playing Possum**

AiEiNoTenshi

Chapter 1: DITCH?

"Happy Birth Day Sasuke-kun!" Those words echoed in his ears as his desk continue to wobble because of the boxes that are infinitely being piled onto it. He could hardly breathe due to the large crowd which surrounds him. 'Damn it! Where is she when I needed her the most?!' He thought as he massaged his aching temples with his fingertips. ' I think I'm starting to hate this day.'

BOOGSH! Smoke filled the room and loud coughs were heard. "damn it!" "What the hell?!" "bloody st!" The students began to curse as Sasuke sighed knowing exactly who caused the commotion. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand when suddenly, his other hand was grabbed by he-knows-who. He didn't resist. Instead, he let himself be dragged.

They halted at a corner near a staircase where no one was around. The person who saved him was wearing a complete girls' uniform which is consisted of a white sleeved blouse with a green ribbon between its sailor collars, a green pleated skirt which reaches just below the knees, a black knee socks, and a black leather school shoes. But there is something different about her. She wears a black baseball cap which prevents her hair from being exposed. It's not surprising at all because she wears it every time, everywhere.

"Where were you?! I almost died in suffocation back there!" He fumed glaring at her. She waved her hand in front of him in a bored manner. "Shut up. You're still lucky I saved you from those bitches, you know. I think it would be better if you'll just thank me." She grinned coolly at him which he returned with narrow eyes. He then looked away calming himself before he spoke again. "Where have you been?" He said plainly. "Just somewhere out there." She answered somewhat bored as she leaned onto the wall. "Hn." Sasuke sighed as he followed her gesture and leaned onto the wall right next to her. "Oh, I almost forgot, I haven't greeted you yet, have I?"

"Duh…you came like just a minute ago."

"Shut up! Anyway…Happy Birthday!"

"Gah! Those words annoy me to no end."

"You should not be when I'm the one saying it."

"There's no reason for that to happen."

"What do you mean there's no reason? I'm different from those girls who keep bugging you with their oh-so-sweet speeches, you know? You just thank me for greeting you."

"Never."

"I know. You don't even know the words 'thank you' do you?"

"Everyone knows those words."

"No, you don't."

"Whatever. You talk too much."

"Just let me be. Sasuke, how old are you now?" She ask him like a mother asks her four year old child.

"I'm four years old." He answered as sarcastically as possible.

She ignored the sarcastic retort of Sasuke. Instead, she put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm…wait, let me guess…" She tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh, maybe 17?"

"No. You're so stupid."

"Darn it! Just tell me already!"

He rolled his eyes and answered, "I'm 16. Honestly, how stupid can you be?"

"Shut up! My answer is so close, you know?!"

"Whatever. I'm going now." He got off the wall and turned his back on her.

"Where will you go?" She asked innocently but more of dumbly.

"Maybe to my classroom. Where else do you think?" He answered sarcastically yet again.

"So you're gonna commit suicide, huh?" Sakura said coolly and warningly.

"What?" He turned to her again with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Step in your classroom and you'll die for sure."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just concerned about you sasuke. I'm a hundred percent positive that your classroom is now bursting with your crazy fan girls…" Sasuke's expression suddenly changed from a confused, annoyed one to a seemingly frightened one. "…and once you step in there, they'll attack you and you'll die for sure." She continued as Sasuke seems to be ready to faint.

"So…you're still up for it?" She asked, facing him and noticed that he's abnormally pale.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked, worried. Sasuke in response to her question, moved his head from left to right and muttered an, "Oh.My.God."

"Huh?"

"What should I do? I can't die yet!" She grinned and took his hand. "Let's ditch classes."

Before he could even react or answer, she ran off dragging him.

--

AiEiNoTenshi Said: Oh My! I really am very sorry for not upating sooOOoo long. I was kinda busy and I kinda neglect my fics. I'm also very sorry to all the readers of my other fics. I promise that I'll be upating very soon with all of my fics. Fragile Touches Chapter 5 and When Nothing is all you expected Chapter 2 will be posted this week! That's an unbreakable promise. I swear!

AiEiNoTenshi is BACK!...


End file.
